Films
The List of "Adventures" Films: *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Tarzan *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets The Princess and the Frog *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets The Little Mermaid *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Mulan *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures in The Jungle Book *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of It's Roger Rabbit *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Brother Bear Up Next: *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Pinocchio *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasia *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Thumbelina *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures in A Troll in Central Park *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Quest for Camelot *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Discovers The Secret of NIMH *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Dumbo *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Aristocats *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the Jungle Cubs *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Yogi's Ark Lark *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Dinosaur *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of An American Tail *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa, and The Great Mouse Detective *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Road to El Dorado *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Hercules *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures with Monsters vs. Alleins *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Home on the Range *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and The Sword in the Stone *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet *Timon and Pumbaa Meets The Thief and the Cobbler *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Goes to The Wild *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Lion of OZ *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Noah's Ark *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Joins The Rescuers *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Joins Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets Robin Hood *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Joins The Rescuers: Down Under *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Meets The Fox and the Hound *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales: the Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp